1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the CO carbonylation of allylic butenols and/or of the carboxylic esters thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,743 describes the carbonylation of allyl alcohol by carbon monoxide, in the presence of a palladium catalyst and a promoter therefor selected from among hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide and hydrogen iodide.
EP-A-0,428,979 describes the carbonylation of allylic butenols and esters thereof, in the presence of rhodium catalyst and a promoter selected from between hydrogen bromide and hydrogen iodide, the promoter/rhodium molar ratio ranging from 1:1 to 10:1.